How The Sun Loved The Moon
by WriterzBlock12
Summary: "Tell me the story about how the sun loved the moon so much he died every night to let her breath." -Unknown. This is my own Nalu twist about the sun and moon love story. Hope you all enjoy! Rated T for safety! Nalu COVER IS NOT MINE!
1. July 1, 1813

**A/N: Hia! WriterzBlock12 here! I've loved the little story about how the sun loved the moon that I decided to write about it with a nalu twist. Not sure if many people have done this, but oh well. Anyways, just wanted to say that I have no rights to the quote and don't know who thought of it. Whoever did was a genious though! Btw the characters are kind of OC. Hope you guys like it! :D**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail nor the characters. Hiro Mashima does!**

* * *

 _"Tell me the story about how the sun loved the moon so much he died every night to let her breath." ~Unknown_

 _ **July 1, 1813**_

Natsu stared at the blonde dancing around the ballroom floor around a crowd of people, yet she still out shown every person there. Her hair spun around her like a golden rope when she spun, her eyes were brimming with joy, and her cheeks held a heavy blush from the excessive dancing she was doing. All in all she was beautiful, yet what shined the most was her smile. She was glowing as she leaped from place to place with her robes flowing behind her.

The joyful song came to an end sooner than he thought due to all his attention going to the girl. He watched her give a loud sigh of happiness. His back that had once been leaning on the decorated walls pushed himself forward to begin reaching his destination to the blonde. She had turned around distracted by one of the many dishes that she failed to notice his presence. Natsu let a small smile grace his lips at her hunger and before she could walk towards the table he lightly tapped her shoulder trying not to get too giddy at the thought of seeing her face again up close.

Her face contorted to confusion and surprise just like all the other times. Even though he knew she had no idea who he was, Natsu still held onto the hope that she'll remember this _time,_ "Hey!"

"Uhh-Hello? May I ask who you are sir?" His smile grew at her formal appearance, yet his heart sunk that she hadn't remembered. The first time he had gone threw this Natsu hadn't known of her erased memories of him and had ran full force towards her nearly squishing her to death in a bear hug. He had gotten one of her Lucy kicks thinking he was a stranger. Well... he suppose he was to her now.

Running a tan hand throw his pink locks Natsu went with the role he had kept up with for so many years now, "My name's Natsu. I saw you dancing and couldn't help, but find out who you were."

She didn't seem to buy it as usually, though he knew she would go with it eventually. Before the stars came out thankfully, "I'm Lucy. I'm slightly surprised you don't know who I am Mr.-"

His excitement grew, Lucy hadn't known his last name since two centuries ago maybe it would trigger a memory this time, "Mr. Dragneel and I do know who you are. After all your father is a very favorable man among many."

"Yes. Yes he is." She tried to hide the hatred mixed between the words.

"I suppose you think otherwise."

Her eyes lifted to his in shock at his statement not denying it though, "And how would you know that Mr. Dragneel?"

The man took her arm around his and started walking her away from the center of the ballroom all the while answering, "Natsu will do just fine. And it's easy to read it on your face." All though to be fair, he's had many centuries to read her facial expressions.

"I'll keep note of that for next time Mr. Drag- Natsu." Neither of them had realized they were heading to the empty balcony.

Natsu went ahead of Lucy to jump up and sit on the railing. It was slightly a tougher ordeal to accomplish because of all the different types of clothing he had to wear. This era annoyed him because of the stuffy clothes, yet he did enjoy seeing Lucy in her dress. He looked up at her to see she wore an astonished face, "Sir! What in the world are you doing? What if you fall! Someone might see you!"

"Don't worry about it Luce. Anyways, What's the date?" He liked to write down each year he saw her.

She still didn't like the idea of him on top of the railing yet still answered, "July first."

Rolling his eyes he spoke as if she was an idiot, "I need the year also Luce."

"Mr. Dragneel, do you need a doctor? We have one right near the-"

The pink haired man had leaped off the railing to stand right in front of the beautiful girl. His warm rough hands clasped around her small ones and brought them to his lips, "You're cold Luce." She felt anything but cold. On the contrary her whole entire body felt heated in embarrassment at his proximity.

He knew she would be yelling at him any second for being so close since he was a _stranger_ to her. That's all he was to her. Even so, the pink haired idiot still hoped deep down she remembered him. That just _maybe_ she hadn't forgotten their times together. His black orbs turned away from her hands curled up in his to stare at her confused red face. She wasn't pushing him away.

Lucy's voice was in a quiet whisper almost shaky, "Why do you keep on calling me that Mr. Dragneel?" She didn't look up at her, instead she decided to focus all her attention to the beautifully crafted floors her Father had spent so much on.

"I think it has a nice ring to it. And remember? It's Natsu." She still probably thought he was one of those snobbish rich folks.

The blonde didn't say a word still staying stock still. Natsu tilted his head in worry, in all the days he saw her she never acted _this_ strange. Usually all he got was to see her face and that was enough. At least that's what he told himself. Lucy stayed like that a while longer until she took a deep breath and spoke,

"I- I feel like..." Her words hung in the air making Natsu anticipate what she would say next, "I feel like I know you-but I keep searching for when I've met you and have come up with none."

Natsu dropped her hands away and took a step back in shock. He couldn't believe it. He had thought about this moment for so long. Of how he would finally tell her about them. How he would twirl her around in excitement at her memory somehow coming back to her in this life. Seeing her smile that familiar smile that she _always_ used to give specifically to him. But none of that happened. He just stood there like a fool not believing what she was saying.

"My sincerest apologies Mr. Dragneel! I don't know what I was thinking. If I had known you reaction would be this I would not-"

He cut her off by bringing her delicate hands to his lips, "Naw I'm fine. Actually, I think I'm better than fine."

Who was he? At first she believed him to be one of those snobbish suitors her Father had brought tonight for her. He was so different, yet he was like- like home. What was she doing? Prancing about with a man she just met! And now they were in this intimate position, what would they say if someone saw her like this! Her Father would be furious that's for sure, that was the only thing that made her terrified of being with Natsu. It was clear as day Natsu was not someone her Father would set her up with so how exactly did he get into the mansion. These thoughts swirled through the girls head until she heard a set of footsteps coming their way.

Instantly she pulled away with fear running through her veins. They both waited until the pair of footsteps came out to the balcony with them revealing a man in his mid- forties. His clothes were neatly pressed and his hair was perfectly in place showing off his marble skin.

"Father? I hadn't expected to see you until the speech-"

The man's focus was entirely on Natsu when he spoke to his daughter, "Who is this man? I don't recall inviting him."

"Father, this is Mr. Dragneel. I believed you had brought him as a guest for tonight." She was lying, yet he didn't need to know that.

Lucy's father saw right threw her lie before she had opened her mouth, "I think it's safe to say let's call the guards." His gaze was still on the young man wearing the silver scarf.

The young blonde was just about to grab her Father's hand before shrinking away. He would yell at her if she had, "You don't understand! He's fine! There is no reason to call the guards on this man!"

Ignoring her he continued not breaking eye contact with the wild boy, "Guards!"

The guards swooped in an instant. They had been behind the door the whole time. Natsu smiled. Turning his head away from the people and towards the setting sun. For once he appreciated it's beauty instead of thinking of it as a way he had to part ways with Lucy. Before the guards could grab me he shouted off to Lucy, "Remember! Don't forget!"

He leaped off the balcony with inhumanly speed about to sprint off when Lucy hung over the railing hollering back, "Forget what?!"

Natsu paused and scratched his head in thought then replied back, "It's always more fun when were together!" With that he was gone just like the sun.

* * *

 **A/N: Soooo what did ya guys think? Should I continue this? Also I know I should be updating Every Day, but I had some personal biz to deal with and after I couldn't find a good way to end chapter 4. I guess I stay true to my username though... XD And also I'm sorry if this is kind of fast pace and some things don't make sense. If I continue this it will reveal more about what's happening latter on so hopefully it will be less confusing. :D**

 **-WriterzBlock12**


	2. July 1, Presesnt

**A/N: Heyy! WriterzBlock12 here! Thank you so much for everyone's support! Means a ton! Anyways, Here's the next chapter! :D**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail nor the characters. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

 _"Tell me the story about how the sun loved the moon so much he died every night to let her breath." ~Unknown_

 **July 1, Present**

Lucy Heartfillia was laying in bed with her hair in a sloppy bun while her fingers wildly typed out her newest novel on her laptop. Slightly uncomfortable from staying in the same position for so long the blonde picked up her laptop to the side to hop out of bed. It was simple, exactly how she wanted it to be. Giving one of her many other sighs for the day, she strode across the hard floor to the bathroom. Looking into the mirror Lucy gave a small frown at her appearance. She looked like the undead.

Her hair was barely captured in the hair thing with greasy strands falling all over her face. She gave a sad huff when she saw the dark bags under the brown eyes she had. The only thing Lucy could be lucky about was the fact that the only zit she had was in the corner of her forehead. If she really had to go out, she could easily hide it by her hair.

To mad at her reflection Lucy went over to the bath tub to start the hot water. Luckily for Lucy her room mate had gone out to meet one of her friends or something so that the blonde had the whole place to herself. Let's just say her room mate hated her guts. To this day Lucy has no idea why.

Finally the tub was ready so she hurriedly stripped to step into her bath. This was _definitely_ what she needed. The water always made the stress she had disperse like it was nothing and right now Lucy had a lot of it to get rid of.

In content the blonde sunk lower into the water holding onto her knees. Lucy had always tried to forget this day. The day her Father never cared about no matter how many times she tried to make him remember it. Why should he? After all, her father had always said he was too busy to tend to such activities.

Even if it was his own daughters birthday.

No. Shaking her head Lucy rid the dark thoughts. She had promised herself she wouldn't think about it. Today was like any other. End of young women just sat there hoping the water would soak up the memories if she waited long enough. Sadly it wasn't working. With another sigh, she washed her hair before getting out.

The clothes she picked out weren't her usually style; actually she wasn't even sure how they were still in her closet. They consisted of light blue sweatpants that were battered from use and a simple baby pink was literally drowning in the clothing. She didn't mind admitting she looked awful today. Well, she didn't mind a little. Somehow it was comforting to wear this outfit, but not because of how baggy it was. These were the first clothes she bought on her own.

She had gone to the thrift shop desperate to not wear the same clothing each and every day. The sweater and sweatpants were the cheapest things there plus they were her two favorite colors. It worked out well, except she hated wearing be honest the blonde was confident with her body. Of course she wouldn't go to a restraint wearing nothing but a swimsuit, but it did feel nice to show off some skin. These clothes had none of her style. It felt like how her Father had forced her to wear those puffy dresses.

It was stupid, but wearing what she wanted made her feel free from what her Father had done.

But, now that she was wearing these clothes again after so long it reminded her of how far she had come. Once she was rich having everything she wanted. Almost. Then she was dirt poor to living normal. It was the greatest accomplishment the girl had and she felt proud. Proud that she was making her _own_ decisions.

Running cold water over her face for the millionth time Lucy decided she at least looked alive. Her hair didn't look like a birds nest and her eyes seemed to have more of a glow. She could get through this.

It was only an hour later when Lucy realized the huge mistake she made in her wardrobe. It was boiling hot. Sure Hargeon was usually a sunny place especially with it being Summer. But this hot?! She must've had a hundred fans on right now. Despite the humid air she shuddered at how mad her room mate might be for the fans that scattered the place.

It was obvious that it sucked having her as a room mate, but Lucy stuck with her mostly because she loved this apartment too much to bare the thought of leaving it. Plus this place was already cheap for just one person. Two people paying made it barely anything and that helped her more than anything. At first Lucy was heartbroken the girl didn't like her. Going to any lengths to try to please her hoping they would be friends. To be honest Lucy actually did consider the angry room mate her friend, yet the feelings weren't reciprocated sadly.

Looking through her small closet she found pale shorts and a light pink tank top with purple spots dotted all around. Quickly pulling off her old clothes she put on what she had just picked with a determined face. Lucy was done with always sulking around her apartment on her birthday. This year she was going to do _something._ Even if there was no one to celebrate it with...

Shaking her head as if it would make the thought go away the girl hurriedly pulled her long hair in a sleek side pony tail more confident with her appearance than she had an hour ago. Grabbing the house keys a plain jacket, and a simple brown purse she left the place determined to do something, anything.

When Lucy had come outside the blonde realized something; she had no idea _what_ she wanted to do. She needed a plan. Start simple. This was a big step for her hilariously enough. Therefore, she decided too go to the tiny coffee shop the girl hadn't visited in a while. It was only a short walk and maybe she would be able to brain storm some of her stories there.

Lucy had a ton of different stories stacked up neatly in a thick pile in one of her drawers. And another stack. Another. And another. They were probably collecting dust now though she did try to sort through them and do some proof reading. The only living breathing soul that was allowed to even touch the papers was her. She didn't even want to think of what would happen if someone read them. Some of them were just plain personal while the main factor was that she was scared. What if they hated her writing? Lucy knew she still had so much more to improve on and definitely didn't want to hear it. No, just more embarrassed to hear it than anything.

She pulled open the decorative door of the shop instantly smelling a feeling of warmth. The smell was filled with fresh pastries and coffee. The lights brightened up the room giving the place a gentle glow that made the blonde give a heart felt smile. Seats were miss matched in different types of colors and prints giving off a artistic vibe. _This_ was exactly what she needed. Why didn't she do this after all these years?

Not ready to step out of her comfort zone fully, she placed her jacket at a small table in the back corner of the cafe. Claiming her spot with a satisfactory nod she left to stand in line to place her order. Surprisingly enough, there weren't many people making her giddy with relief. It wasn't like she was totally anti social, just that she was worried or more like scared. The line was fast and before she knew it she was already at the register.

"Hello, what would you like?" The employee had bright spiky green hair that matched his emerald eyes contrasting strangely well with his dark skin. His look automatically made the blonde have an idea for a new character.

He gave her a questioning look when she didn't answer right away making her break away from her thoughts, "Oh! Ya, uh... Could I get the tall iced caramel mocha please?"

"Yeah sure." His finger typed effortlessly before asking, "Will that be all?"

"Nope"

"Okay, what's your name?" He had a black pen posed to write out her name on the cup.

"Lucy."

"Okay, that will be three dollars and 75 cents." Pulling out a crumpled five dollar bill she pushed it across the counter to reach him. Speedily, the man gave her the recite, her change, and a quick 'Have a nice Day!' before calling up the next customer.

Lucy went back to her small table only to start looking at her phone simply scrolling through her emails while she waited for her drink to be ready. There weren't many, well there were only some that were ads saying how cheap something was or her boss reminding her about something even though she had already done it. Giving a sigh she rested her head on her palm already bored.

There was a musical _ding_ at the door noting her that there was someone else coming in. Instinctively, she turned her head to find a stranger staring right at her from across the shop that gave her chills.

* * *

 **A/N: I think you guys can guess who Lucy's roommate is and who the stranger is, but oh well! :D Hope you enjoyed this!**

 **-WriterzBlock12**


	3. Flashes of Another Time

**A/N: Heyyyyy! WriterzBlock12 here! Thank you to everyone who has read this story so far, means a lot! Anyways, hope you like it!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail nor the characters. Hiro Mashima does!**

* * *

 _"Tell me the story about how the sun loved the moon so much he died every night to let her breath." ~Unknown_

 **Flashes of Another Time**

Right by the door was a tall man that could easily tower everyone in the room. His hair was long and thick with only a musty yellow headband to keep the dark locks out of his face. The stranger's face looked strong and handsome yet truly terrifying with the smirk plastered on him. His eyebrows were replaced with iron piercings that were similar to the ones up and down his arms. The man's eyes were bloodshot red, sending a shiver down the blonde's spine when their eyes locked. All in all, this man was plain old frightening.

Some people gave him a slight peek trying not to out right stare at the man in fear, while others did just that. They're stares only seemed to make his smirk grow though that was the only sign that he noticed the people shaking since his red eyes were still trained on the scared girl.

Lucy felt herself automatically swallow in terror when she realized his footsteps were leading him to her. Before she knew it he was towering above her making Lucy confused as to what to say. Summoning all the courage she could she spoke up, "Hello? Do... um do I know you?"

Of course she knew she didn't. It was her way of asking him to leave though it didn't do her any good since her voice was so shaky.

He didn't answer, the tall man simply grabbed the chair at the table and sat down with a plop now breaking his gaze with her. Her doe eyes widened in surprise at his actions before dropping them to her brown bag. Usually Lucy would get frustrated if a person did that to her, but his appearance made her hold her tongue. You never judge a book by it's cover, but she didn't feel like getting killed by trying to make friends with a dragon. Especially because he looked ready to already.

Quickly, she decided to grab the book she had stuffed in her bag way back in hopes of just ignoring him. She had only read a paragraph when he finally whispered to her, "Listen."

Snapping her head back in confusion she looked at the man sitting across from her only to see him staring at the window, "You need to go here. Got it?"

"Where?" She whispered back while her heart was hammering at his urgency.

He slipped a napkin beside her book before giving a short nod and standing, "See ya around Bunny Girl."

Suddenly, everything was spinning. The colors that had been warm and bright in the place now blurred together making her head ache. That's all she could see; flashes of colors like a bar code fusing together while it spun around her. All she could hear was a light buzz, though her thumping heart overshadowed it. Her eyes were beginning to glaze over and soon she closed her eyelids, the colors too much for her.

 **x X x**

 _Her eyes fluttered trying to get used to the blinding spot light. Covering a hand above her eyes to shield them, she turned towards the cruel man. To voice her opinion on this the blonde spoke in a whiny voice annoyed at what she had gotten into, "Do I really have to do this? Seriously! Can't I do anything else?"_

 _He just laughed at her, "Gihihihi, nope. Sorry Bunny Girl, but you can blame pinky for this."_

 _"You still don't have to do it!" With an exasperated sigh, she crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks out in irritation. With a hopeful glance she looked behind him to see a petite girl._

 _"Levy-chan! Please you have to knock some sense into him! And, why are you in that?" She gestured to the clothing that was similar to Lucy's._

 _The small girl's face flushed slightly,"Oh I don't know. Guess I sort of got sucked into it. Plus I don't think he's gonna listen, no matter who-"_

 _She was cut off by a strong hand messing up her wild blue locks, "Don't worry Shrimp. You'll be fine."_

 _"How many times have I told you not to call me that!" She wildly scooted back from him, now in the same position as Lucy._

 _With a shake of the head, the blonde decided to move on, "Let's just get this over with... I guess."_

 _The man sat down with his guitar and tilted his white hat away from his eyes to push up his glasses, "A one and two and one, two three."_

 _Then the horrible singing began along with the humiliation that would follow._

 **x X x**

"Lucy! Your drink is ready! Is there a Lucy here?"

She touched her temple lightly the pain in her head slowly pealing away. What was that? Was that some sort of silly daydream? That man, the man who had handed her the napkin was in it... she snatched the plain napkin and turned it over with haste. Lucy was just about to read the messy handwriting when,

"Hello? Lucy! Your drink?"

She literally jumped in her seat in surprise. She had forgotten there were people. Slipping the note in her book, the blonde speedily walked over to grab her beverage. When she arrived the worker looked slightly annoyed at her. With as much sincerity as she could muster she gave an apology, "Uh sorry, I was just distracted?"

They simply rolled their eyes and walked away. With a shrug, the blonde grabbed her drink and went back to her table with a sigh. What was going on? It was better to forget it, yet her curiosity peeked once she saw the napkin peeking out of the book. She grabbed her book and shoved it in her purse. The young women pulled on her jacket before grasping the drink once more ready to bring her thoughts to her room. There, she hoped, would be peace and quite to think. She yanked the door open leaving behind the warm environment to be in the musty hot air.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Means a ton! If you have any ideas feel free to tell me! See ya next time!**

 **-WriterzBlock12**


	4. Home

**A/N: Hia! WriterzBlock12 here! I've been stressing like crazy lately because of finals! These were my first ones and let's just say, I understand why everyone is sobbing about them now. Well I've done some sobbing to as of late... Anyways! Thankfully they ended so now I'm in a tremendously happy mood! :D Hope you like the chapter!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail nor the characters. Hiro Mashima does!**

* * *

 _"Tell me the story about how the sun loved the moon so much he died every night to let her breath." ~Unknown_

 **Home**

Lucy slammed her door closed behind her, her heart racing from the adrenaline of running here and the fear of what she had just experienced. She didn't know why she felt the need to read it here. Maybe, it was because of that guy-the same guy who Lucy had seen in her... What did she see? Was it really just a daydream? Yet, it seemed so real. Not to mention she had spoken to that blue haired girl, who she had never seen a day in her life. Hastily the blonde ripped out the book out of her purse. With clammy hands, she look out the napkin and started folding it shakily. Her eyes widened when she the messy handwriting:

 _Fairy Tail_

Then she saw the colors swarming around her just like in the cafe. The last thing she remembered was collapsing on her hardwood floors.

 **x X x**

 _"Come on!" She felt a rough warm hand grab her wrist pulling her along urgently._

 _She stomped her foot making the grabber stop in his tracks. Crossing her arms she let her eyes travel to glimmering castle behind them, "I'm not so sure about this... What if we get caught?" With this thought, the blonde started nibbling her bottom lip nervously._

 _Lucy eyes shot up when she felt the hand drop her wrist leaving behind a gentle glow of the warmth it once had. He ran said hand through his thick locks letting a smile plaster on his face,"We'll be fine. What's the worst they could do to us? They need us, don't they?"_

 _Taking in the words her eyes slowly turned into a glimmer of light. She was excited, "Yeah, but..."_

 _Despite her unsure words a small smile started to replace the worried expression. The man threw his hands up in the air before grasping the blonde's wrist yet again, "Let's go to Fairy Tail Luce!"_

 _This time she didn't argue, "Ya."_

 _Her smile now took over her features letting her shine even brighter_.

 **x X x**

"Wake up you brat! Tch. If I had known you were still here, I would've stayed with my _boyfriend_!"

With a slight groan, the girl slowly peeled herself from the floor in confusion, "Huh?"

It was her roommate, Aquarius. And she looked _really_ mad,"Oh... Hi there Aquarius..."

Her voice came out in a quiet squeak. She was scarier than that guy who gave her the napkin. Her roommate seemed to always be mad at her no matter what the blonde did. Simply blinking felt like it would tick her off. Even so, Lucy still felt love for the angry woman. Even if she felt like she lost years off her life each time she saw her...

The girl whipped back her light blue locks over her shoulder before placing one hand on her hip clutching a towel. Aquarius must've gotten back from swimming at the pool she worked at. She works there as a teacher to people who are learning how to swim. The girl may be wonderful at swimming, but maybe not as gentle as the other instructors. After all, Lucy would know for sure since she had once been trained by Aquarius. That's how the two met.

At the time Lucy had just gotten away from her father and was living in a shabby hotel room, that she made sure to lock every lock on the door each night in fear. The blonde hadn't known how to swim and had taken up lessons, even though she knew it wasn't smart to spend her money on swimming lessons when she barely had any. She just wanted to do something that _she wanted_ to do. Her father had said how silly it was that she wanted to go to the beach when she was younger, his excuse being he didn't want the heir of the Heartfillia line to go prancing around in public in such indecent clothing. Guess she was trying every rebellious thing possible.

Aquarius had taken one look at Lucy and had immediately wanted to be her instructor. That only lasted for an hour... at the most. Lucy had no clue why she had been so eager; her roommate didn't look one bit as excited to see anyone else. It was a mystery and the blonde _definitely_ didn't want to ask her just in case she would get yelled at. Now, Lucy supposes she was being treated like everyone else would be by the bluenette, except for the bluenette's boyfriend.

With menacing dark blue eyes she spoke annoyed, "So? Why are you on the floor sleeping?"

Aquarius' question threw her back to her position on the floor. She had a vision or a dream of some sort yet again. Yet, this one felt stronger. There was a man in it, though she had no idea as to what he looked like. It was as if her mind had purposefully blurred him out. All she could remember was the warmth she had felt in the vision and how comforted by him she was. None of it made sense, this whole entire day hadn't made any sense. This just had to happen on her birthday-it wasn't like today wasn't crappy enough without a few visions mixing with it.

Sloppily the blonde stood up holding her head in her palm, "I guess, the tile was cool? I was feeling really hot because of this heat." It was an idiotic excuse of a lie, but hopefully her roommate wouldn't press any farther.

The blue haired didn't ask anything surprisingly except giving Lucy a roll of the eyes, "Uh-huh. Anyways, it's your birthday right?" It wasn't a question.

"Ya, but how did you know-" She was cut off when a small object came at her, forcing her hands to catch it. Looking down the blonde saw a small rectangular box wrapped in blue paper with a small whit bow to finish it off, "Aquarius I-" She felt a small smile form her face.

The bluenette stalked off cutting her off yet again, "Tch. It's not that big of a deal. I just saw something in the shop and wanted to get it to make sure you don't start bawling like a baby." Her roommate crossed her arms to show extra emphases on her story.

The blue haired's reasoning fell on deaf ears as Lucy leaped to hug her roommate. "Thank you Aquarius! You don't know how-" Aquarius' door slammed in her face, "Thankful I am..."

With a sigh, she leaned on the wooden door with her lips tugging down until her eyes caught sight of the small package. Slowly, her frown curved upwards. Someone had cared enough to get her something. No matter what it was, the blonde knew she would love it. After all it's the thought that counts. With new found excitement Lucy tore it apart to reveal a necklace with a small golden key. It was beautiful. With further examination you could see a tiny blue design of two small curved lines. The key also wasn't shaped like an ordinary key; it had a jumble of twists and curves around the handle and lock making it look hand crafted. She couldn't believe Aquarius would get her something like this!

Her smile was so wide now she felt her cheeks burn, but that didn't matter. Not at all. Grabbing the necklace, she put it around her delicate neck already liking how it felt wearing it. Her fingertips brushed the golden key only to fly back when they felt a searing pain. The key was hot. Did Aquarius leave the key out in the car without any packaging resulting in the sun cooking up? That was the only logical answer. Though it still seemed far out of reach.

She just had to say thank you properly. How could she not after seeing her gift. With confidence, the blonde pounded on the door, "Aquarius!"

She heard someone groan in frustration, followed by the creaking of the floor. The door flew open almost making Lucy fall in surprise and the fact she almost got hit. Aquarius simply crossed her arms towering over her, "What is it? You know I can't babysit you all day."

"Just, wanted to say thanks. This- this means a lot."

For a moment the swimmer's eyes softened, but instantly went back to their hard exterior, "Yeah. Well, like I said it's no big deal. It was your mom's anyways so-" Her voice fell and her eyes widened when the bluenette realized what she had said, "I mean-"

This time Lucy cut her off. "You knew my mom?" Her jaw was practically hanging in disbelief, "How? I never saw you when I was younger."

"Tch. No I didn't. Do I look that old? I'm only three years older than you. I know that she died though. Your father had given my Dad this. They used to work with each other."

Fear ran through the blonde's veins at the mention of her father, "And your not gonna bring me to him... Right?" Her voice was shaky and guarded.

"Don't you think I would have done that by now?"

"No..."

Aquarius gave another of her many roll of the eyes before retreating back to her room mumbling something about no wonder the brat doesn't have a boyfriend. Lucy gave a huff at the wooden door, annoyed by her roommate's parting words. She could definitely get a boyfriend if she wanted to... she was just busy. The blonde was about to head into her room when her eyes caught sight of the napkin on the floor where she had fallen. She must've dropped it when she was asleep.

With quick steps, Lucy picked up the napkin and read the words yet again. That man from the coffee shop had wanted her to go there. To Fairy Tail. What was it? She had heard about it in her vision also. She was crazy for doing this. Clutching the napkin like a life line, she ran to her room and locked the door behind. For once she wasn't thinking, she was just doing it. Lucy sat down at her desk and viciously typed out her password on her laptop. Slowly it was logging her in, making the blonde unconsciously tap her fingers on the wooden desk impatiently. Finally, she was in. Opening the internet, she typed out the words that were written messily on the crumpled napkin in her hand.

She was going to Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **A/N: I tried not making Aquarius too OOC. Hopefully I didn't fully screw it up. :D Let me know! Anyways, thanks for reading! Bye!**

 **-WriterzBlock12**


	5. Searching

**Helloooo! It's WriterzBlock12 here! Let me start out by saying Im really sorry for taking so long to update! My only excuse I have really is that I was just focusing on school a lot and whenever I tried to start writing this story again I just got major writer's block. Luckily, I broke through it finally! Yay! I know the feeling of having to** **wait foreverrrr for a story to update, so really sorry. But, I hope that you guys all enjoy this chapter even though it took me forever to actually post it hahaha. Anyways, thanks for even glancing at this! ^~^**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail nor the characters. Hire Mashima does.**

* * *

 _"Tell me the story about how the sun loved the moon so much he died every night to let her breath." ~Unknown_

 **Searching**

Lucy had been trying to find out what and where _Fairy Tail_ was online for the past three hours since the blonde had locked herself up in her room. To say the least...it was absolutly and painfully tiring. Her search engine had repeatedly tried to correct what she typed out to _Fairy Tale_ that Lucy had begun to believe the man who had given her the napkin had meant to put the same. She was to the point of frustration that if she for some reason ever met that man again, she'd scream at him for being so cryptic. He could have at least given her _some_ directions.

Her mind drifted to what she could only call her vision as stupid as that sounded. It had felt like she was acually living through it. It didn't feel like any quick dizzying dream. She truly felt that she was _there_ , right in that moment. Lucy's hand traced around her wrist where she swore she could still feel the traces of heat that were left behind from the man in the vision. He felt so familiar yet she knew nothing of him. Lucy had been able to see his face, but had no idea what he looked like.

All she truly knew was the warmth she had felt around him. The warmth surrounding him that he almost seemed to _shine._

Brown eyes snapped over looking outside her window blinking continuously from the difference of not looking at the computer's screen. The sun was still bright, but it was obvious it's usual shining had dulled. The day was running away from her faster than she had thought would be possible.

The blonde opened up the wrinkled napkin staring at it once more. She was being a complete and utter fool... wasn't she? Sitting here while on her birthday trying to figure out what a few words on a napkin meant that a total _stranger_ had given her. Even if she somehow did find out where this _Fairy Tail_ was, there were probably people there waiting to kill her. The thought gripped her heart and hammered it across to her chest in fear. Lucy tugged at strands of her hair already debating with herself if it would be safe to scream into her pillow without Aquarius hearing her.

The doorknob twisted back and forth followed by banging upon her door causing Lucy to jump and spin around in her chair facing the sudden noise.

Relief sprung into her when she heard Aquarius' angry voice screaming, "Lucy! Open this door!"

"Lucy, I will break down this-" Lucy jumped and hopped around the wires surrounding her computer and ran to open the door before the blue haired girl would follow through her threat.

"Aquarius! What is it?" She asked after swinging the door to see a worried Aquarius. Her forehead furrowed in confusion, "Are you okay?"

She dismissed the question quickly with a simple 'I'm fine' and grabbed Lucy's wrist pulling her out of the room, "Let's go somewhere."

"What?" Her brown eyes glancing at where Aquarius was tightly gripping her wrist. Mind wandering to the vision. To the man she had 'seen'.

"Exactly what I said. Let's go somewhere," The swimmer had dropped Lucy's wrist and was in the process of pulling on her purse.

"Where?"

"Eh, probably to a club or something," Aquarius turned around after finishing tying up her sandals, "Tch Have you always been this noisy?"

"I'm not exactly dressed for going to the club," The blonde looked down to see her polka dot shorts. Earlier in the day she had finally begun to become more confident in her outfit ... now not so much.

"It'll be fine. Here put on your shoes," The blue haired girl threw Lucy's sneakers over near her.

Without much thought Lucy slipped on her shoes and tied the laces quickly. She glanced towards her room where her door was still open, "I've gotta get something really quick!" Lucy ran off with her sneakers slightly squeaking on the hard wood floors to her room hearing Aquarius mumble something about a brat. She fumbled around grabbing hold of the crumpled napkin and stuffing them in the pockets of her jacket. She'd find out what Fairy Tail was later. Maybe for now she'd actually enjoy her birthday for once. Even though she had no idea why Aquarius was taking her out and knew Aquarius would be yelling at her for almost every little thing she'd do... she was going to try to have some fun somehow today.

"Tch Brat come on! We've got to go!" Aquarius yelled from the front door.

"I'm coming!"

 **x X x**

Lucy shoved her hands in her jacket's pockets feeling the napkin stuffed inside. The lights were blinking and timing to the blaring music that was echoing inside her mind. Surprisingly, Aquarius hadn't brought her boyfriend with them to the club. The swimmer would flick her eyes back and forth between Lucy and the crowd of people surrounding them dancing and jumping. It was dizzying to see sequenced short dresses and the flashing lights screaming at her. Lucy once again stared down at her outfit feeling her cheeks light up like the lights. Aquarius wore a short shining blue dress showing off her curves though the blue haired girl didn't wear any accessories. Lucy couldn't remember a time besides seeing Aquarius in her pajamas where she didn't go out with at least a necklace on. The blonde fiddled with the key necklace Aquarius had given to her earlier that day. It was cold.

Lucy tapped Aquarius' shoulder almost afraid of the bluenette screaming louder than the music, "Who are you looking for?"

Aquarius looked over her shoulder at Lucy, "No one," She pulled Lucy with her, "C'mon, lets go get a drink."

The two passed by the crowds of dancing people reaching Aquarius' destination of the bar. Aquarius slid on a stool still glancing around at the different faces once again. Lucy hopped on a stool following after her roommate's actions, her brown eyes trying to figure out what or who she was looking for.

"Aquarius, is your boyfriend coming here?"

Aquarius paused her searching to look at Lucy for a moment, "No, I was just looking around."

It felt oddly strange to her that her roommate hadn't screamed at her for almost five minutes. Lucy tapped on the bar countertop while leaning on her palm wishing she had been able to bring a book with her. Already her promise to herself before she had left the apartment with Aquarius was diminishing. It was strange going out this much on her birthday. Usually she would simply read a book and have tea beside her bed on her nightstand. The blonde stuffed her hand in her jacket pocket for the hundredth time that night feeling the napkin. With the random message from the man with the piercings when she was in the coffee shop and now with her roommate acting very strange... this was probably the most weird and exciting birthday she'd had.

Soon a man with dark hair and eyes sat down next to Aquarius killing the silence between the two girls, "Hey there."

Lucy's blue haired friend slammed her drink she ordered five minutes ago on the tabletop glaring at the man speaking each word separately and heavily like a rock colliding to the ground, "Go- to- hell, bitch."

The man threw his hands up in the air swiping his drink from the counter and walking off with heavy footsteps muttering something about 'crazy bitch'. Lucy's eyes followed the man until they snapped back to her friend's face, "That was fast..."

Aquarius took a sip of her drink and set it down gently looking annoyed, "We should probably do a lap around.."

"Uh you can, I don't feel like it my feet kind of hurt." It was a lie, but Lucy didn't feel like accidentally bumping into more strangers than she already had. Which was only one... but still that was enough since the last stranger she had met ended with her seeing a bunch of random visions.

"Fine, then let's just stay here," She pushed her blue hair back from her forehead looking at the swarm of people.

"Seriously, what's the problem Aquarius?"

"It's nothing brat, just-" She cut herself off concentrating on something behind Lucy, "I can't believe they brought..."

"What?" Lucy turned around her chair to follow her friend's gaze.

There was a brown haired women wearing what looked like a blue bikini top and a pair of brown pants. People surrounded her shouting out the words 'chug!' repeatedly with their words overlapping each others. In the women's hand was a literal barrel of beer that she was having the strength to chug down at this very moment. Lucy continued to stare with wide eyes not believing someone would really do that.

Aquarius once again slammed her drink down looking livid.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this! Thanks so much for taking the time to read this! I will try to update the next chapter at a much more reasonable time hahaha. Please comment cause I love them and ye.**

 **~WriterzBlock12**


	6. Eyes

**Heyo! WriterzBlock12 here! Another update! Yay didn't take me months haha. Anyways hop you all enjoy! Also thank you to everyone who** **reviewed! It means so much to me! And to everyone who likes and follows! ^~^**

* * *

 _"Tell me the story about how the sun loved the moon so much he died every night to let her breath." ~Unknown_

 **Eyes**

The women drinking the barrel of beer chugged the last bit at the end of the barrel and proceeded to throw it into the crowd of cheering people with a proud shout. The people parted and pushed back away from the barrel that slammed onto the club's floor. More shouts ensued after the crashing of the barrel. Lucy was surprised that the girl hadn't gotten kicked out of the club yet. The girl flicked her long wavy hair behind her and stepped down from the wooden tablet seeming to be unaffected by the alcohol whatsoever. The women seemed to notice Lucy and Aquarius staring at them and began to walk towards them.

She sat down beside Lucy right away ordering a drink from the bartender then raised her drink to them, "Hey you two!"

"What are you doing here Cana?" Aquarius asked glaring at the girl drinking.

Lucy's forehead crinkled turning to her roommate, "You know her?"

Aquarius was just about to answer, but Cana caught her to it, "Sadly, me and fish freak here go way back." She pointed her drink towards the blue haired girl.

Lucy's roommate mumbled still glaring at Cana, "Alcoholic skank."

"Hot head of boiled water." Cana shot back imitating Aquarius' glare.

"Why are _you_ here Cana?" The two women were both ignoring Lucy's presence making the blonde feel even more awkward than how she felt before Cana sat down next to them.

Cana chugged down the last bit of her drink asking for another and gave her attention back to Aquarius, "I was sent here. Got a problem with that?"

"Actually, yes I do. They couldn't have sent _anyone_ else?"

"Please, Aquarius. You still would've been pissed if anyone else came. You hate everyone except for that dumb boyfriend you have."

"Someone's jealous that they don't have one."

Lucy brought the attention back to her wanting to know what was going on, "Um, what is going on? Who's they?"

The two girls both didn't even glance at Lucy and nearly shouted, "Nothing!"

Cana chugged down the third drink she had gotten since she sat down and looked at Aquarius and Lucy, "Anyways, Lucy and I should get going," She pointed a lazy finger towards where Lucy believed the exit was.

"What?" Lucy felt as though she was saying that a lot recently...

"Why isn't he coming? Where is he?" Aquarius asked making Lucy feel more confused somehow than she was before.

Cana's face suddenly turned serious when she spoke, "It's different this time. We think we can stop it from happening again, but I really think we should get going _now_." Her dark eyes flicked to the people in the club around them oblivious.

Aquarius eyes widened and she followed where Cana was looking, "Are you sure?"

Lucy groaned in frustration, "Can someone please tell me what is going on? Aquarius, I think I'm just gonna go home and-"

"Shut it brat, we're getting out of here like what the alcoholic said," She took a sip of her drink looking much more calm and glanced at Cana, "They're here." Her dark blue eyes narrowed behind Cana and Lucy. Lucy turned, her brown eyes following where Aquarius' eyes had led her.

There were three people dressed in suits not dancing with the rest of the swarm of people. They weren't bothering to blend in either with their backs straight and eyes searching like Aquarius eyes were until they landed on Cana chugging down beer. She stared at one girl seeming to take the lead though her back was towards her. The women's hair was a bright pastel pink cut short in a pixie cut. Lucy couldn't stop staring at her hair.

Suddenly, the pink haired girl turned around as if sensing Lucy's stare. Her eyes were vivd blue staring right back at Lucy intensely. The music drowned Lucy pulling her under, but she could still see the girl's light blue eyes _staring._ She could still feel her eyes on her as she began slipping off the stool never feeling the cool floor as her eyes squeezed shut.

 **x X x**

 _"Princess, you can't do this."_

 _She turned from her clothes giving her full attention to her friend, "I'm going to do this. I'm_ sick _of it here. Some- Sometimes I just-" Her voice cracked stopping her. Lucy felt tears begin brimming, "I don't want to die here."_

 _Her friend pulled out a simple white handkerchief beginning to hand it to Lucy, but the blonde shook her head moving away. The pink haired girl let her eyes dropped putting it back in her pocket before her eyes looked back up at Lucy, "Princess, That will never happen-"_

 _"You don't get it!" Lucy screamed throwing her hands up and letting them drop. She let herself drop on her bed sitting staring at her fingers interlaced and the glazed white_ _nail polish. Her voice was quite barely audible, "Virgo, I'd rather die than stay one more day in this hell hole."_

 _"You'll die out there, Lucy!" They both stood still staring at each other not believing what had just happened. Her finger was pointed towards the window in the room and her chest was shaking. Lucy's hands clasped each other tighter digging her nails into her pale skin._

 _A long silence._

 _"I'd rather die out there than spend the rest of my life sitting here."_

 _The girl_ _dropped her hand and tucked a few pink locks behind her hair, blue eyes now not looking at Lucy and back somehow straighter than before, "I"m not going to help you, Prin- " She cut herself off and started once again, "but I won't say anything."_

 _Lucy's eyes looked up shocked, only to see pink_ _locks and a door swinging shut._

 **x X x**

Her eyes fluttered open barely seeing bright blank light. She shielded her eyes, head still reeling from the vision she just had and trying to adjust her eyes. Slowly she began sitting up from the hard grown still thinking back to what had just happened. Finally her eyes adjusted and glanced around to see pure white. Nothingness. Her heart began beating wildly in her chest wanting to burst out. Her legs sloppily stood herself up quickly turning around in a circle not believing where she was. Was this another vision? It couldn't be. It just didn't have the right _feel_ about it.

"Hello! Anyone, please help!" She knew it was no use, but the blonde couldn't think of anything else. What was fucking happening to her today?

* * *

 **Sooooooo what do you guys think is happening to Lucy? I'm curious to see what you guys think? Also any thoughts on the people I 'introduced'? Thank you so much for reading this and I hope you all enjoyed it! :D**

 **~WriterzBlock12**


End file.
